The present invention relates to a regulating device.
A magnetic probe is known from the published International Patent Application No. WO 92/10722. It comprises a magnet that surrounds a rotating shaft and a stator associated with the magnet. The stator is secured to a housing by a holder. A Hall sensor and an exciter coil face each other in a recess in the stator.
Although this probe has been proven, it needed to be further developed for use in motor vehicles.
An overall throttle-valve assembly is known from the German Patent No. 4,021,691 A1. It comprises a housing accommodating a throttle valve that spins on a shaft. Attached to the shaft are a potentiometer and a transmission. The transmission is powered by an electric motor. A regulating device compares signals representing engine speed, for example, and intercepted by the potentiometer and regulates the throttle valve by way of the motor.
There is a drawback in that, since the mechanisms and regulating device are accommodated in a housing, the whole valve must be removed and replaced in the event of a malfunction. It is too expensive to repair the defective components, so that the whole useless valve must be discarded. Another drawback is that the potentiometer is not precise enough.